Gerotor hydraulic devices are becoming more and more commonplace. In addition to the archtypical agricultural operations such devices are now also found in industrial applications such as robots and mechanized transportation equipment. With these increasing numbers of applications comes an ever increasing need for application specific designs, designs including disengageable drives. As gerotor devices are high torque devices, disengageable drives mean expensive clutches and/or restrictions for engagement. Present attempts to remedy these characteristics, such as multi-pack clutches, external recirculating valves or one-way drive mechanisms, are not efficient in either cost or practicality. The present invention is directed towards providing a more practical, cost-effective selectively operated gerotor device.